


Forbidden

by Rheyna_Rosevelt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheyna_Rosevelt/pseuds/Rheyna_Rosevelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it. He knew it was a sin.  An unforgivable one. </p><p>Falling in love with his brother is a sin. </p><p>But again, he found his feet slowly walked on its own will, towards a room that situated right beside his own. </p><p>[AkaKuro, Yaoi, Incest relationship, Canon characters' childrens (Akashi Seiji, Kuroko Tetsushi, and more soon)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Present

 

 

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Forbidden** by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning** :

This story contains:

Yaoi | Incestuous relationship | Next Generation Characters, or the canon characters' childrens (Akashi Seiji, Akashi Tetsushi (formerly Kuroko Tetsushi), and more soon) | Ficlet of drabbles| Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[One: Present]  
**

.

.

****.:xxx:.** **

* * *

**1.**

When Akashi Tetsushi - formerly Kuroko Tetsushi- leaned against his bedroom wall, a two-inches thickness of paint colored bricks that separated his and his brother's room, the teal-haired boy released a deep sigh.

He know it.

He know it is a sin. An unforgivable one.

Falling in love with his brother is a sin.

But again, he found his feet slowly walks on its own will, towards a room that situated right beside his own.

He didn't knocked, or even asked. He released another breath, just before his fingers turned the door knob. He just pushed the door open, stepped inside, and shuts it quietly behind him.

The door knob of a red-painted door.

"Lock it."

That husky, deep voice, ordered him.

And Tetsushi just did it. Not protesting at all.

"Come here, Tetsushi."

His heart raced, pounding almost out of his chest when red fiery hair brushed against his neck right after he ran into his brother's arms.

And thus, Akashi Tetsushi knew that night was far from over.

"Where did your hand just- ah!"

"Feeling good here, Tetsushi?"

The smaller boy mewled in pleasure as his brother dropped him into the bed, fingers playing with two nubs on his chest.

"Tetsushi," his name came out as a whispery sigh, right beside his ear. "Tetsushi."

A drop of tear flowed from a pair of aquamarine eyes, it wets the already flushed cheeks.

And right after his brother's fingers deliberately touched his private area, he did moaned.

"Sei-nii..."

* * *

**2.**

"Tetsushi."

Hearing his name being called, the boy turned. His face immediately paled at the sight of his mother.

"M-Mother..."

Tetsuya tilted his head. "No need to be frightened, Tetsushi." He stepped forward, and sat on his kneel while inspecting his son's expression. "I just wondered why are you walking so funny this morning."

"I..."

"Seiji did it, didn't he?"

"... yes, Mother."

Tetsuya sighed.

"Did he went rough on you last night?"

"Wha-" Tetsushi's face blushed. "... y-yes, Mother."

"I see. Well, I have to warn him to not doing it roughly next time. After all, you both are still so young."

"W-What next time, Mother?!"

Tetsuya ignored the shout. "Come. I have an ointment to make it feel better. I'm sure you won't like it having your father asking about your funny walk when he get home."

"O-okay, mother..."

* * *

**3.**

_"So," their father, Akashi Seijuro, folded his hands. The redhead was scowling, his gaze makes both teens which sat in front of him shaking fearfully. "Care to tell me what had happened?"_

Akashi Seiji lifted his head for a bit. His mismatched eyes watched his father's expression warily. "I was just... showing my love to Tetsushi, Father."

The teal-haired teen nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by 'showing my love', Sei? Why must it be like, you shove your own brother up against a wall and kissed him on lips? Can't you show your brotherly love like any normal older brothers would do?"

As the word 'normal' escaped from his father's, Seiji flinched. The Akashi blood in his veins were struggling, provokes him to debate the older man. He's never the one to lose at words.

"But we aren't biologically sibling to begin with, Father," Seiji said, his whole body tensing.

Seijuro's lips formed a smirk. "Oh? You dare to debate me?"

"Sei," both Tetsuya and Tetsushi said in unison, tried to calm down their lovers which is glaring at each other.

"We're just step-brothers! We have no blood relation at all! It does means our relationship is perfectly clean, doesn't it?!"

"You got guts, you know it, kiddy?" his smirk grows even wider. "Listen here, Akashi Seiji, it doesn't matter that you both aren't biologically-bonded or whatever, but I married Tetsushi's father, and now Tetsuya is my wife. Just in case you haven't get the family tree concepts right, furthermore, Tetsushi is also my son. And he is your brother. No romance feelings allowed. That's the law. End of story."

"How could you! That's not even-"

"It is. Now I demand you both to go to your rooms and we'll call it a day. You're dismissed."

Both teen quickly got up, the redhead one grumbled, while the teal-haired just patted his brother's back.

"And by 'your rooms' I meant your OWN rooms, kiddos. I forbid you to sleep on the same bed with him, Tetsushi."

"Yes, father."

* * *

**4.**

"Sei-nii..."

"Hmm?"

"Your hand... pull it out."

His tongue lightly grazed among his brother's exposed collarbone. "Nope."

"Please..."

"I don't wanna, Tetsushi. Besides, We're just starting our fun."

"It... But... Father might-"

"I don't care about him." His lips nipped at Tetsushi's flushed cheek. "All I care now is, only, you."

"But... Sei-nii..."

"I accept no refusal. Now, lay on your back, Tetsushi." The red and golden orbs flared with desire. "Let me show you just how much I do love you."

.

.

[To be continued]


	2. Two [Past]

 

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Forbidden** by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning** :

This story contains:

Yaoi | Incestuous relationship | Next Generation Characters, or the canon characters' childrens (Akashi Seiji, Kuroko Tetsushi, and more soon) | Ficlet of drabbles| Out-Of-Character | Grammar errors

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Two: Past]  
**

(Take places ten years before the first chapter happened)

.

.

****.:xxx:.** **

* * *

**5.**

It was on Tetsushi's seventh birthday his father told him that his mother has married another man. It was just shortly after his little birthday party (which he celebrated with his father only) ended, that Tetsuya, expressionlessly, stated that now Tetsushi has no mother.

"But, why, Father?"

Tetsuya sighed. "I don't know. It was your mother's decision, Tetsushi-kun. She didn't even ask me to divorce her."

"I see." The younger deadpanned. It wasn't impossible for him to saw a sad hint biased in his father's flat smile.

But then his father gripped his hand. "I'm so sorry ... "

"For what?"

"For making your life incomplete like this." Tetsuya took a deep breath. His head dropped. "I ... I know it is hard not having both your parents beside you, especially in age as young as you. But ... I ... I've did all I can, Tetsushi. She didn't want to listen to me, and tomorrow she's going on flight to Europe with his new husband. I'm so sorry ... "

Tetsushi fell silent. It was, actually, not a surprising fact. His mother was like the exact opposite of his father —rude, cold, and not as gentle nor caring as a mother was supposed to be. Well, she does smile a little often, but mostly it was addressed to her male companions (no, not even her husband). That's why, the seven years old kid didn't feel shocked at all.

To be honest ... he felt a little relieved.

It was not a delight sight to see his father quietly crying alone in his room after he kissed his forehead on the bed and beg a nice sleep. It was not a pleasing sight to see his beloved parent's hurted face when he saw his mother was laughing loudly with a stranger in a cafe , fingers intertwined. Nor was it when he heard, in a sleepy night, the woman debated his father in an uprising tone, even though his husband was just trying to greet her and ask politely who was that man whom she gave a peck on lips before.

He was glad that the woman now was far away from his father, even though she was his biological mother. It doesn't matter, as if he cared a lot —after all, she did care a little to him.

So, he cupped his father's face.

"Tetsushi?"

"Father, don't cry." Tetsushi said softly. "I know it's hard for you, but there's no need to worry about me. I'm fine. As long as father's here with me, then there's no way I'll cry."

Tetsuya lifted his head, along with those little fingers swept away his upcoming tears. "B-but, Tetsushi—"

"I said it's okay, Father. It was mother's decision after all. Well, I didn't say I'm not upset with her, but," he smiled sincerely. "If that means you're no longer being hurt, I'm glad."

In a second, he felt hands tightly hugged him, while his father immediatelly bursted into tears.

_How fool of me, to chose an evil woman like her to be my wife and my son's mother, Tetsuya said to himself amongst his sobs. But, if I didn't chose her, then there's no way I'll have this amazing child as my son._

His grip got even tighter.

"Umm ... Father, please let go of me —I-I can't breath ... "

"Ah, I'm sorry." He released his son, then smiled softly. "Tetsushi-kun, get your coat. We're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"To Akashi-kun's manor. He said he want to have a little discussion with me. And while I speak with him, you may want to play with his only son, Akashi Seiji."

* * *

**6.**

"You broke up with her?"

Akashi flipped his newspaper's. "I believe the appropriate term is _divorced."_

"I assure you that it is normal for a seven years old like me to not knowing such a complicated word like that." Akashi Seiji scowled. "By the way, is that true, Father?"

"Aside from your ridiculous opinion, yes."

Seiji scoffed. "Why?"

"I don't love her anymore."

"As simple as that?"

"Do I need another reasons?"

"Perhaps," he sighed. "I understand it, but, don't you feel a little guilty for divorcing you wife while you still have a son on early age that still needs his mother's love?"

"Did she give you love on your seven years life?"

Seiji stopped.

"In my toddlers day, yes. But not anymore these days."

"See?" Akashi watched his son's expression, tilting his head in amuse. "Do you still want me to continue this? Which one do you choose, living with an icy mother that your father had never loved —since our marriage was just a forced engagement, or living with a new mother who will showers you with love?"

Seiji's eyes widened. "New mother? Are you going to marry another woman?"

"I'm not," his father smirked. "But I'm going to marry another _man._ "

* * *

**7.**

"Tetsuya," Seijuro greeted him warmly in front of his manor's front door. "I'm pleased that you have come to fulfill my invitation."

Tetsuya bowed. "No, Akashi-kun. It is my honor. Thank you for inviting us to your manor."

Seijuro smiled at the sight of the two's politeness. "Never mind that, and there's no need to be so formal. So," he tilted his head and gestured at the little boy. "Is he your son?"

"Ah, yes," Tetsushi blushed sheepishly. "M-my name is Kuroko Tetsushi ... Pleased to meet you, Akashi-san."

Seijuro patted his head. "Such a lovely child you got here, Tetsuya. I believe Seiji will be happy to meet you. Now," he faced his former teammate. "please come in."

"Thank you." Tetsuya gave a look to his son, then they followed the home owner inside.

Along the way, Tetsushi never stopped gasping, mutering little "aah" or "whoa" here and there, while his teal eyes watching over the manor's interior in amaze.

Tetsuya chuckled lightly. "What a manor he got here, yes?"

"It's ... beyond amazing, Father," Tetsushi whispered, head turned right and left excitedly. "I can't believe I got to step in such a great manor ... I wish I can look around a little longer, but—"

"Why not? You're going to live here from this day forward anyway." Seijuro announced, heterochromatic eyes inspected the Kurokos' confused faces in amusement.

"W-what do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"What I mean is," the talles of the three smirked. "Tetsushi, I would like you to meet and make acquaintes with my son —he's in his room, by the way. And you, Tetsuya, I want you to get inside this room and wait for me. I have a little offer for you to think about."

* * *

**8.**

"So."

" ... "

"Tetsushi."

" ... Ung ... "

"There's no need to be so nervous. Just relax."

"I-I know ... I'm j-just ... "

"Just?"

"I-uh, I don't know how to say it ... "

"What's that? Is something wrong with me?"

The boy who sat in front of him flinched when Seiji spoke. "I-um! Hyaah!" Tetsushi closed his eyes tightly. "P-please stop watching me so intently, Akashi-kun! I-I beg you!"

Seiji was taken aback by the sudden exclamation, but a few seconds later, a smirk formed on his lips.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared! Hnng!" the boy with pale blue locks shivered again when Seiji stared sharply at him. "It's just ... I feel so uneasy under your gaze ... "

"Why? I'm just watching you normally just like what I do to other people."

"You ... you do?"

There was a little hint of diasappointment in his tone, and Seiji took it as a sign to went further. He got off from his chair, approached his step-brother-to-be, and lifted his chin so blue eyes met heterochromatic one.

"Are you upset that I do treat other people like I treat you?"

"I-I'm not! Why must I?!"

"Because you want me to treat you differently, as a special person."

"Wha-wha-what?!" Tetsushi sputtered. He really can't kept his calm demeanor in front of the junior Akashi. "I am not, Akashi-kun!"

"Yes, you are. You're craving for my attention." Before Tetsushi can protested again, he cut him with a kiss on his temple. "But there's no worry. I'll give you my attention, just for you. All you need to do is, call me 'Nii-chan' from now on."

Tetsushi's face blushed. Little did he knew that what Seiji had said was all true.

.

.

[To be continued?]

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is just an absurd collection of my AkaKuro incest!AU drabbles. And not beta'ed yet, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes since English isn't my first language (and this is my second English fanfiction). All I can say now is... I'm not sure if I should continue, or if I should just end this up. And please review, dear readers, if you're confused and have any questions in case I didn't make my plot clear enough~ However, your comments and kudos give me inspiration on writing~


End file.
